The proposed program of research centers upon attitude formation, attitude acessibility, and attitude-behavior consistency. Past research has demonstrated that attitude-behavior consistency varies as a function of the manner of attitude-formation. Attitudes inferred from direct behavioral experience with an attitude object have been found to be more predictive of later behavior than attitudes based upon indirect, non-behavioral experience. Since an attitude can be viewed as an association between a given object and evaluations of the object, it is suggested that evaluations inferred from behavior may become more strongly associated with the attitude object than do evaluations of descriptions of an attitude object. The accessibility of the attitude from memory may vary as a function of the strength of this association. Research is proposed to examine (1) whether attitude accessibility, as measured by reaction time to attitudinal inquiries, varies as a function of the manner of attitude formation and (2) whether varying attitude accessibility by manipulating the strength of the object-evaluation association, in turn, affects attitude-behavior consistency, attitudinal persistence over time, confidence in one's attitude, and resistance of the attitude to counterinformation.